


In a good way, right?

by Floortje212



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floortje212/pseuds/Floortje212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura had always hated the night. She thought it was beautiful, sure. But only when she knew there was no one out there planning to kill her. She didn't love it the same way Carmilla did. She liked appreciating it from afar. Carmilla loved everything about it. Maybe their differences made them like each other, maybe it was something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction. I've been writing it for a while now, so I thought I'd might as well post it :). I'll try and post new chapters at least once a week. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. Feel free to tell me what you think!

"No, Perry. I have never tied shoelaces of horse-shoes."

Giggles of LaF and Perry filled the small bedroom. She didn't think she would be saying this sentence, but she did. They had been drinking and asking these sort of weird questions for the last 2 hours. 

Perry and LaF had been together for 16 months now and Laura organized a small party for them. She had been preparing it for a week, and until now, at 4am, she had thought this would be a good idea. Well, it was. It's just that now that everyone was asleep (everyone slept at Perry and LaF's shared house), Laura couldn't feel more sad. She was the only one who didn't drink or use some sort of drugs and she had to go home. By herself. Walking. This is why she hated parties. Laura tried not to step onto someone's face as she walked through the living room, filled with snoring, drunk bodies. She took one more deep breath and opened the front door. 

The blonde closed her eyes, it was nice to smell the fresh air. She closed the door behind her, and started waking. Her apartment was a 10 minute walk from LaF and Perry's, but they lived in quite a bad neighborhood. It was the only thing they could afford after they got out of college. Not knowing exactly why, Laura pulled the hood over hear head. She figured you had to do that when you're walking through a bad neighbourhood at 4am. While Laura was thinking about the horrible ways she could get murdered in one of the narrow, sketchy alleys she was walking through, a guy shouted "Nice ass!" to her. Nice, cat callers. This is what she really needed right now.

Laura didn't say anything, she just tried to walk faster and looked at her feet. That's when she bumped into someone. 

"Fucking Jesus," the someone cursed. They sounded angry. Laura kept on looking at her shoes, her body filled with anxiety.

"Sorry," she mumbled and tried to walk past the stranger. When she looked up, she saw the man who had just cursed. It was the same man who had just screamed about her ass. Oh, fuck no. She wasn't the only one who had just made the realisation, the disgusting man in front of her had thought the same thing. The angry lines on his face shifted into a gross smirk. She wasn't sure which expression she hated more. She looked over his shoulder, but didn't see anyone else. What if she just ran past him? So she did. And it worked. She ran 4 streets further and was so close to her apartment. Laura didn't look back, hoping the disgusting man would just leave her alone.

"Wow wow, slow down sweetie, you're going to hurt yourself", someone said. Laura wanted to run faster, but slowed down. The second stranger wasn't as gross as the first one. The woman standing in front of her wasn't gross at all. Which didn't help intimidating Laura even more. The dark haired woman was taller than Laura and was wearing all black. Jeans and a leather jacket, just a little too big. Maybe it was her boyfriends'. When Laura's eyes fell on the girls' lips, she saw the two dark lines formed a smile. The girl had dark eyes as well and her lashes were thick and of course, dark.

"You realize you've been staring at me for like, 30 seconds, right?" Laura jumped a little at the sudden voice. Even her voice seemed dark, husky. 

"I am eh, uhm, I'm sorry" she said, the second time in 5 minutes. The girl let out a low chuckle. A chuckle. It didn't quite suit her. 

"What happened to you? You look like you've just witnessed a murder." It was Laura's turn to laugh now. It wasn't as cool and low as the other laughed. It was shaky, nervous.

"I just don't like.. Walking" the girls' eyebrows shifted.

"Even though you look and sound like you're scared I'm going to eat you alive, I'm going to walk you home. Oh, it's Carmilla by the way. My name. And I know where you live." Laura looked even more scared now. If that was possible. 

"I'm kidding, well, not really. I live in the same building." The blonde relaxed a bit now. Carmilla started walking. Laura did, too. 

"I've never seen you before", the shaky voice said. 

"Yeah I'm new here. I saw you walk into your apartment when I got here, yesterday. You were talking to yourself." Laura blushed. 

"I was... Talking on the phone," Laura lied. Carmilla just nodded.

"Sure. You haven't told me your name, sweetie. Or I could keep on calling you sweetie, if that's what you want." She smirked. 

"Does that jacket belong to your boyfriend?" Laura blurted out. 

"My boyfriend?" Carmilla laughed like she just heard the most hilarious joke. 

"No." 

Laura decided to let it go, she was already embarrassed she asked that. 

"It's Laura". Carmilla held out her hand and Laura quickly shook it. She felt weird touching her hand. It was cold and her handshake was firm. 

"I uhh, we're home. Goodnight." 

"See you, Laura." 

The blonde ran up the stairs and unlocked her front door. When she closed the door, she started talking. To herself, not her phone. "Jesus Christ, how awkward could you be." Laura was never awkward. She was actually the social one. She could easily talk to everyone and made friends quickly. However, the girl standing next to her just moments ago, made her an awkward mess. Probably because she thought she was going to murder her, Laura told herself. When the adrenaline finally left Laura's body, she realised how tired she was.

The room was still filled with boxes, the only "furniture" in the room was a mattress, and that wasn't even officially furniture, was it? Carmilla decided she would open the boxes when she needed the stuff in it. For now, just a mattress was okay. She had moved here to move away from her family. Her mother absolutely hated her, and her two siblings did everything their mother said. As well as hating Carmilla. She knew deep down, that her mother would find her seen enough. But for now, right here, in this room, Carmilla felt safe. She heard someone knocking on the door. A red kimono was quickly hung around her body as she reached for the doorknob. She had forgotten she ordered pizza. 

"Oh, right". The pizza guy, probably 7 years younger than her waited impatiently for the money. Carmilla shoved a ten dollar bill in his hand and shut the door. 

Two pizza boxes, a mattress and more boxes. Carmilla remembered the girl from last night. The thought of her made Carmilla smirk again. Such a... Carmilla couldn't really find the words do describe her. Awkward. Cute? She sure was different. Carmilla opened the door again, catching a glimpse of the pizza guy walking around the corner. She knocked on the door just next to hers. It took a while before it was swung open by a small blonde. She was wearing a tank top and her hair just covered her shoulders. When their eyes met, they were much more relaxed than the night before. 

"Pizza?" Carmilla asked.

"You realize you're just wearing a kimono, asking a sort of stranger if she wants pizza at 9pm, right?"

Carmilla ignored the question and stepped into the apartment. The room was light and filled with ikea furniture. It smelled fresh, like someone used shampoo to clean the floor. 

"Yeah, sure! Of course you can come in." Laura said, sarcastically. 

"I liked you better last night, when you were too scared to make those sarcastic comments. Should I come back in 7 hours?" 

When Carmilla turned around to look at the smaller girl, she saw she was still a little nervous, like before. Carmilla smiled. 

"Don't worry, I just ordered too much pizza and thought you'd like some." 

Laura seemed like she was hesitating for a few seconds and then let out a short "okay". The blonde grabbed Carmilla's arm and dragged her to the couch. 

"Sorry for my awkwardness last night." Carmilla smiled. 

"I liked it." 

She opened the pizza box and handed a slice of pepperoni to Laura. Immediately taking a way too big bite and burning her mouth, Laura ran to the kitchen and heard Carmilla laughing. She filled a glass with water and made sure to get some for the stranger who had just brought her pizza too. Was she still a stranger? Laura thought so. She looked at the dark haired girl eating pizza on her couch. The attractive girl looked like she just got out of bed, her kimono all that was covering her body. It was quite short and Laura stared at her legs. She had amazing legs. Why was she letting a half naked stranger eat pizza on her couch? Maybe she poisoned the pizza. Laura decided to not think about her potential to kill her and just ate the pizza. She loved pizza too much to not eat it anyways. Besides, she didn't really mind the sight of the stranger sitting on her couch. 

"So, why'd you move here?" Laura asked as she handed Carmilla a glass of water. 

"I've always wanted to live in New York." 

Laura stared at her, eating her pizza. She knew she wasn't going to receive more information so she just went along with it and ate the entire pizza. And some of Carmilla's pizza. 

"Jesus Christ how do you eat that much?" Carmilla asked after a while. Laura laughed as she shoved the last piece of pizza in her mouth. 

"I had dinner two hours ago." 

Carmilla just shook her head, that only made it more unbelievable. 

"You're cute when you're covered in pizza sauce." Laura swallowed the last bite and looked Carmilla nervously in the eye.

"Thanks?" She made it sound like a question.

It was 1am and Carmilla was still sitting on Laura's couch. They had been talking for hours, well, mainly Laura. Carmilla didn't expect her to talk that much or even talk to her at all. She wasn't awkward anymore. 

"I should go". Carmilla stood up and walked to the door. Laura did too. 

"Thanks for the ehm... Pizza." 

Carmilla kissed Laura's cheek and felt it turn warmer as she touched it. There she was again, the nervous, awkward girl from when she met her. Carmilla just smirked and slipped into her own apartment. 

That was weird. Carmilla was weird. Laura was weird. Why did she make her so nervous? She intimidated her. Her dark features and her eyes that seemed to look, inside of her eye. Did that make sense? Laura couldn't explain it.

Laura had work the next day. She worked as a yoga instructor in a big yoga studio. It was supposed to be a temporary job, but she liked it so much that she's been doing it for a little over a year now, and she wasn't planning on doing anything else soon. It paid alright and she did what she loved doing. As she was doing the fourth class of the day, she wondered what would happen if Carmilla just walked through the door. She imagined her in yoga pants and forgot which exercise they were doing. Fuck. Focus. Okay, she was functioning again. Laura had 4 more classes today. In every single one, only one thing was on her mind. Well, a girl. Laura promised Perry she'd come to their place when she was done with her shift.

Perry had just baked a bunch of cupcakes. She wasn't stressed or anything, she also had good-mood-muffins. Laura had eaten 4 of them so far and wasn't planning on stopping. LaF and Laura sometimes held contests on who could eat most of Perry's baked goods. Laura would always win. 

"So hot vampire girl walked you home, she fed you pizza, in YOUR apartment, half-naked and you didn't kiss her?" LaF. 

"No. She was just walking home. With me. And she ordered too much pizza and forgot to put on normal clothes. And she didn't feed me." 

Perry and LaF shared a look for a few seconds and looked back at Laura. 

"Alright honey, believe that if you want to. But you have only let us in your apartment for emergencies. Pizza isn't an emergency." 

"It is for me." 

Laura started feeling a little sick because of all the muffins. It's true though. Laura almost never let anyone in her apartment. It was her precious little space and no one could just invade her space. It was a weird Laura thing. 

"She didn't ASK to come in, she just did." 

Perry and LaF didn't believe her, and kept bullying Laura with the whole vampire girl thing. When Laura went home, the sun was just going down and she rushed before the golden streets turned into scary, dark places again.

Laura couldn't help but stop at Carmilla's door for a few seconds. Maybe a minute. Another minute passed and Laura noticed that the door wasn't closed. She could hear the loud rock music and peeked through the crack of the door. She couldn't quite see anything, it was too dark. 

"You're spying on me? Studying my behavior?" 

Laura fell to the ground when she heard the voice and the door swinging open. There she was, laying on the gross floor of her sketchy New York apartment building. Carmilla found it really funny, though. 

"Sweetheart, don't hide. I already saw you." 

Laura blushed as she tried to get back on her feet again. 

"I was just making sure.. You were there, because your door was open... And people could walk in." 

Carmilla just smiled at the nervous girl standing in front of her. Laura was still wearing her yoga clothes. Yoga pants and a tank top. This time, Laura caught Carmilla staring at her. She looked at her toned shoulders, arms... It made Laura even more nervous. Carmilla realized what she was doing, too, and dragged Laura inside. The room was quite big. Or maybe it just seemed big because there was literally nothing in there. Except for some boxes and a mattress. 

"Jesus, your apartment couldn't be more sketchy." 

The light that should come through the big windows was blocked by newspapers taped against it and the only light in the room came from a laptop screen. 

"Hey, I just moved here." Carmilla sounded a bit offended. 

"I'll help you. With your apartment." 

Carmilla's eyebrow shifted. She didn't expect that. Laura didn't either.

"You know... if you'll bring me pizza."


	2. TWO

Three days later, Carmilla's apartment had a couch in it. Lights, candles, a table and even a rug. They took down the taped newspapers and replaced them for curtains. It was still empty, but Carmilla insisted that Laura had done enough for her. Carmilla even made her bed (mattress). It was a Friday night and they were sitting on Carmilla's new couch (actually, it was really old. She got it from a thrift shop). Carmilla had ordered three pizza's, now knowing about Laura's eating skills.

"So what's with the yoga clothes all the time?".

"I'm a yoga teacher."

Even though the clothes made it really obvious, Carmilla was still surprised.

"So that's how you maintain your amazing body even though you just ate 2 and a half pizza."

Laura blushed. Was she flirting? Laura hoped so. 

They were sitting close to each other since the couch was made for two really thin people. Carmilla's arm was around Laura's shoulders and her finger nails went up and down Laura's toned shoulder. They had Laura's blanket on their lap.

"Are you nervous?" Carmilla asked.

Laura was a bit shocked by the question and didn't know what to answer. Of course she was nervous. There was a really hot girl sitting really close to her. Really close.

"Ehh.. no?". Carmilla pushed the girl into her own chest so she could rest her chin on Laura's soft hair. It smelled like her apartment. Coconuts and flowers. Laura began to relax a bit more now that she was practically lying on Carmilla. The dark haired girl had been attracted to Laura since she met her, last week. She was pretty sure Laura was straight, but that didn't stop her from flirting with her. Or touching her, not when Laura seemed okay with it. Carmilla was too deep in her own thoughts to realize Laura fell asleep on her. When she finally did, she let out a satisfied sigh and closed her eyes as well. It was late anyways.

Laura woke up with her arms wrapped around Carmilla's body, her head in her lap. Carmilla was playing with Laura's hair and smiled at her when she saw that her eyes were open.

"Goodmorning cupcake". God, her voice was even sexier in the morning. Laura looked around for a minute, still confused.

"You fell asleep yesterday."

"And you sat there? The entire time? You could've just woken me up, Carm." Laura blushed when she let the name slip out.

"Carm?" Carmilla said, smiling.

"Uh, sorry".

"I liked it," Carmilla said. "Plus, I don't really need much sleep."

Laura chuckled. She really was a hot vampire.

Suddenly, Carmilla stood up. "I gotta go to work."

"You work?" Laura asked. She later realised how stupid that question sounded.

"Sometimes, yeah," Carmilla grinned. She worked. A lot. Laura decided to just lay on the couch that already smelled like Carmilla for just a little longer.

"Cupcake, I'm leaving. You can stay here if you want to."

Laura opened her eyes. She was awake immediately. Carmilla was wearing a tight black skirt with a white blouse, a black blazer and heels. Laura looked at every inch of her body, she could see every curve of Carmilla in those clothes. God, she was hot. Laura didn't know she was biting her lip until she heard a low chuckle from Carmilla. She bowed forward and kissed Laura's head. Laura couldn't be more gay in that moment.

So Carmilla was a really fancy, successful businesswoman. It didn't quite suit her. Was that rude? Laura didn't know. She had Carmilla's apartment to herself and decided to make the most out of that. Carmilla didn't have a lot of stuff. Like, almost nothing. Her kitchen was a sink, microwave, coffee machine and a mini fridge. Laura suddenly felt guilty. She had eaten everything in Carmilla's apartment. She was still wearing gross yoga clothes, so decided to take a shower. Should she go to her own apartment? Probably. Laura took a quick shower and put on some jeans and a hoodie. She headed to the grocery store.

Carmilla has been manager of a coffee company for a while now. A quite successfull one. She was lucky they needed one in New York and got a transfer. She worked at the same company back in Arizona. Unfortunately, her job included talking to a lot of annoying businessmen about how they could improve the brand.

Carmilla looked at the clock. 4pm. She let a sigh out, and grabbed her phone. Even though most of her functions as a manager of a coffee company sucked, she had an amazing office. It was on the 46th floor of a massive building and she had the best view of Manhattan. Carmilla scrolled through her contacts. She'd gotten Laura's number a few days ago. They haven't messaged each other because Laura had been at Carmilla's apartment a lot.

"Rlly bored at work. U still at my place?" She sent it. Just a few minutes later she got a reply.

"you looked really hot though. are you secretly a millionaire? you were dressed like 1".

Carmilla smiled. Laura called her hot. God, she felt like a teenager. Normally Carmilla would just kiss girls. It had taken Carmilla a week to even touch Laura. Not because Laura wouldn't let her. She was just afraid that Laura would freak out and Carmilla wouldn't get to see her again. Or hear her energetic voice. Or smell her hair. The excitement when Carmilla gave her food.

"Come 2 my office. I have pasta. Ask my assistant 4 me" She didn't have any food. But she was sure Laura would come if there was food. Carmilla sent Laura her location. She was stuck in the office until 9pm anyways and had no more meetings. She quickly called her assistant to get pasta and waited.

Her assistant? Was Carmilla really successful? It was weird her job hadn't come up in the conversations they had. Carmilla didn't talk much about herself.

Laura didn't know what to wear. She would eat at Carmilla's office. She had an office. And an assistant. The location she sent was in Manhattan. Fuck, Laura's closet was filled with hoodies and yoga clothes. She only had a couple of dresses but those were maybe a bit... Too much. Or would they? Carmilla looked really fancy anyways. Laura decided to go with a black, tight dress, ending just above her knees. She had already done her hair and put some red lipstick on.

"on my way. just got home" she quickly sent the text.

The blonde got in a cab and nervously looked out the window.

"Here it is," the cab driver said.

A really big building stood in front of them. Laura paid and thanked the driver and got out. She checked the address again. Carmilla really worked here? Yup, the right address. Someone opened the big glass door for her and she stepped into a massive lobby. Jazz music was playing and lots of people were walking around.

"Can I help you?" A really attractive, also fancy looking girl asked her.

"I'm eh, looking.. I have a meeting with Carmilla."

The girl looked surprised for a bit and asked for Laura's name. She then said something to another fancy looking girl and nodded.

"Alright, Jenn here will take you to Miss Karnstein."

Laura was overwhelmed by the whole scenery and stepped into the elevator Jenn took her to. It flew to the 46th floor in no-time.

"Here it is, good luck." Jenn said, leading her to a big black door. Laura thanked her and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Carm?" The door swung open and the dark eyes that belonged to the girl that made Laura so nervous greeted her.

"You look...", Carmilla stumbled. The confident, successful woman standing in front of Laura didn't quite know what to say. That was the first time.

"Nice?" Laura asked, laughing.

"Eh, no sweetie. You look hot as fuck. Come in."

Something happened in Laura's stomach. A lot of things. Laura didn't think she could be more surprised, but apparently she could. Camilla's office was the most beautiful room she had ever been in. It was quite big, enormous windows with amazing view and a big expensive desk, leather couch and chairs in it. And Carmilla. She looked even more amazing than this she did this morning. Laura suddenly felt Carmilla's fingers push to her chin.

"Your mouth was open."

"I just.. How?" Carmilla sat Laura on the leather couch and handed her a glass of water.

"Is it that hard to believe that I have a good job?" Carmilla laughed.

"You have a worse apartment than me, a yoga teacher." Laura couldn't stop staring at the view. When she looked back at Carmilla, she was staring.

"I came her for pasta, though." Laura said. That was a lie, too.

"You didn't." Carmilla said as she grabbed the plate and handed it to her.

"True." Carmilla smiled, again. Her jaw hurt from the smiling.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"My boss is not here. I have a couple more hours in here, I thought you would appreciate my dinner, though." Laura brought a fork with pasta to the vampire's lips.

"You're feeding me?" She asked.

"I'm not eating your dinner again."

"You will." Carmilla grabbed the fork and carefully brought it to Laura's mouth. That gave her the chance to look at her mouth. Her red lips. God, she wanted to kiss her. Her mouth opened and Carmilla forgot about the pasta for a second.

"Right," she said to herself. Laura ate most of Carmilla's pasta, of course.

"I'm not eating your dinner again?" the dark haired girl repeated Laura's phrase.

"C'mon, you fed me. How could I say no to you?" Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand and played with her fingers.

"Why did you laugh when I asked you if you had a boyfriend, that night?" Laura wanted to know if Carmilla was into girls, maybe. She hoped she was. They had been flirting, but she could've just been nice. Laura looked nervously at her hands.

"Because I'm gay as fuck." Carmilla laughed again.

"Me too." Laura wanted to scream. Carmilla was into girls. But not into her. She would have done something by now. She's too confident not to. Laura felt a soft hand at the back of her head. It gently pushed her towards Carmilla. What was she doing? Camilla's face was coming closer to hers and her lips were just inches from hers.

"Kiss me," Carmilla whispered.

Laura's heart was beating faster than ever. Did she just say that? She suddenly felt Carmilla's soft lips pushing against hers. They parted for a second. Like Carmilla was checking if it was alright. Laura kissed her back. Her lips felt amazing against hers. They were moving slowly but it made Laura's stomach do things she hadn't felt before. Carmilla's hands were in the blondes hair, pushing her head even closer, if that was possible. Laura still couldn't believe what happened. When she felt Carmilla's tongue sliding over her lips, she parted her lips and didn't think there was a better feeling than this. Laura's hands were on Carmilla's back, her shoulders.

"Fuck." Laura whispered when Carmilla gently bit her lip. Carmilla felt Laura's moan through her entire body.

"Miss Karstein?" someone asked. That wasn't Laura. Carmilla let go of Laura's head, her fingers sliding through her hair.

"I'm bussy, Jenn." Carmilla yelled, sounding annoyed.

Laura giggled.

"It's urgent, can I please come in?"

Carmilla sighed and stood up, pulled her skirt down and let a hand go through her own hair.

"I'm with a... client right now, is it really that important?" She asked as she opened the door.

Laura was catching her breath, hoping Jenn wouldn't hear her. Jenn said something Laura couldn't hear and Carmilla sighed again.

"I'll be back creampu... Uh, Miss Hollis".

Laura giggled again and nodded. She wasn't sure if she was able to talk right now. Carmilla closed the door behind her. Laura looked around the office. Is this real? She felt all the parts of her body glowing, every inch Carmilla touched was warm. She looked at her reflection in the window. Her cheeks were bright red and her hair messy. Laura noticed that it had gotten dark while they were kissing. The view was even more amazing now. How did she manage to kiss this girl?

"Creampuff." A soft voice said. Laura smiled and turned around.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, nothing important. We have another hour to kill. C'mon, I have to show you something."

Carmilla took Laura's hand and dragged her through the hall, into the elevator. She pushed a button, Laura was too busy staring at Carmilla to notice where they were going.

"You're staring."

"So are you."

They both smiled.

The elevator dinged and they walked out. They were standing on a massive rooftop. There was no one up there except for them. You could still hear the sounds of the city and the wind was blowing Laura's hair everywhere. This time, Laura took Carmilla's hand and took her to the edge of the roof.

"This is... Just..." Laura couldn't finish her sentence because Carmilla kissed her. Again. Laura was scared she'd fall off the rooftop because she had absolutely no control of her own body right now. She pulled her head back and stared into Carmilla's eyes. Had they always been that dark?

"I really like you." Laura whispered.

"I like your hair. And you. A little bit," Carmilla teased while she slid her fingers through Laura's hair.

"Shut up. I won't let you kiss me again if you're rude to me."

"Oh sweetheart, you're weak. You can't resist me." Carmilla joked, but was right. Laura did let her kiss her again just seconds later.

"It's so cute that you dressed up all fancy" Carmilla said, poking Laura's arm in the taxi.

"You're really cute." Carmilla said again.

"Well you're really hot. Like, really really hot."

"You mean my clothes?"

"No, dumbie. You. I think I mentally passed out when I saw you in that kimono."

Carmilla chuckled. "I know."

"Did you really forget to put on clothes? Or did you just want to annoy me with your perfect legs and..."

"And?"

"The rest... of your body." Carmilla didn't think there was anything cuter than the blonde sitting next to her at that moment.

"Maybe."

They got to their apartment. When they got to Carmilla's door, Laura got nervous.

"Maybe I should go to my own apartment." She said, hesitating. She had been staying at Carmilla's apartment for a couple of days now and maybe Carmilla would get sick of her. They had been together almost the entire week.

Carmilla pouted. Fuck, that was cute. Carmilla was cute. Laura didn't expect her to be cute. 

"Just stay? I had a hard day at work." Carmilla said, smirking. She just wanted Laura to be around her. 

"Okay then, you sad, sad, woman. Hard day. Pfff." Laura knew it was a lie. 

Carmilla opened her door and grabbed a bottle of wine out of the fridge. It was filled with groceries. 

"Did you.. Do my grocery shopping?" 

"Maybe," Laura answered. 

Carmilla smiled and filled two large glasses with red wine. She handed it to Laura, already sitting on her usual spot on the couch. Carmilla took off her blazer and heels, unbuttoning a few buttons of her blouse, which gave Laura the chance to see just enough of her red bra. 

"So why do you live here? In this shit hole? You can obviously afford something way better." 

"The fancy people in Manhattan piss me off." 

Laura laughed. 

"You're fancy." "And you're lying." Laura took a big sip of her wine. 

"Maybe I'm here to stalk you."

"You're doing a good job." Laura answered. 

"As if you don't like my attention." Camilla said and drew circles with her fingers on Laura's collarbones. 

"Your heart is beating fast." 

Laura giggled, took another big sip and grabbed Carmilla's free hand. 

"You make me nervous." Laura said. 

"I know," Carmilla said and smiled. 

"But the good kind of nervous, right?" 

Laura nodded. She wanted to kiss her, but she wanted to keep staring at her. So she kept doing that. She really was the most beautiful person she has ever seen. Her eyes just as dark as her hair, and her lips even softer than her hair. 

"Do I make you nervous?" Laura asked. 

Carmilla bit her lip. "Yeah." She said, cooly. 

Who says that in a cool way? Carmilla, of course. Laura made Carmilla nervous. It was funny, to Laura. The cool, relaxed and confident girl was nervous because of her. Carmilla grabbed the bottle and filled Laura's glass. 

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" 

"Obviously." 

"Why?" 

Carmilla smiled at her, comforting her with it, in a way. 

"You have a lot of questions." 

Laura took another sip. 

"Tell me about your hard day." 

"Well. I went to work. I had coffee. I talked to arrogant, annoying men about coffee. Then I had coffee again." 

"Your assistants are really pretty." 

Camilla frowned for a second, but she smiled seconds later. 

"Are you jealous?" Laura blushed. 

"Oh my god, you're so jealous." Carmilla said, the smile becoming even bigger. She pushed Laura against the back of the couch, so she was laying on her back. The wine spilled a bit, but Carmilla didn't care. She towered above Laura. 

"Tell me how jealous you are," Carmilla said, a bit serious. 

"No." Laura said, smiling. She was still blushing. 

Carmilla started kissing her neck. Laura let out a soft moan. 

"Tell me," Carmilla said again. 

"Just a little bit. Maybe," she whispered. 

Carmilla stopped kissing. "You're lying."

Laura laughed. 

"If you tell me, I'll keep going." 

"Okay. I was jealous. The normal amount of jealous after you've just kissed a girl for the first time." 

"LIAR." Carmilla said, sitting up. 

"Nooo. Okay! I was jealous. Really jealous. Reaaaally jealous." Laura exaggerated to get Carmilla to keep going. 

Carmilla laughed and leaned forward again. She kissed her collarbones, slowly moving towards her lips. Laura moaned again when Carmilla softly bit her neck. 

"You like that?" She asked. Laura nodded. 

"Fuck. I have work really early tomorrow." Laura said. 

"Just sleep here." 

Laura hesitated. 

"Please?" Carmilla asked and pouted again. 

"Ugh, okay." 

"Take off your dress." 

"What?" 

"So you can sleep." 

"Oh, yes, sleep." Laura stood up and took her heels off. 

"Can you help me? It's tight." 

"I saw." Carmilla said, smirking. 

"You're gross." 

Carmilla stood up, and unzipped the back of the dress. Laura turned around and unbuttoned the buttons of Carmilla's blouse. 

"I can do that, you know," Carmilla. 

"I know. I can take off my own dress too." 

"Then why did you want my help?"

Laura just smirked and pushed the blouse off Carmilla's shoulders. Laura stared at her breasts, still covered by the dark red bra. 

Carmilla cleared her throat and slid her hand from Laura's shoulder to the end of the dress, above her knees. She pushed the dress up and over Laura's head. She was wearing matching black underwear. Carmilla looked at her abs, her legs and arms and breasts. She couldn't stop staring. 

"Can I borrow your shirt?" 

"Oh yeah, sure." Carmilla grabbed one of her big shirts and gave it to Laura. She looked even cuter in her shirt. It was a black band shirt. Carmilla turned around and took off the skirt and bra. She felt that Laura was staring at her bare back. She put on another big band shirt and brushed her teeth. She gave Laura the extra one she had. It was midnight already, so they both slipped into Carmilla's bed. Mattress. Laura laid close to Carmilla and wrapped her arms around her. Everywhere smelled like Carmilla.

"Goodnight," she whispered, burying her head in Carmilla's shirt.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Laura whispered, trying not to wake Carmilla. She was late. Laura closed the door behind her, still dressed in nothing but Carmilla's shirt and panties. Laura ran to her door, hoping no one saw her. She opened it and ran through the apartment to get what she needed. Clothes, toothbrush, food. She could smell her own apartment, something that only happens when you haven't been in your own apartment for a while.

Laura made it just in time to her first yoga class of the day. Her last one was at 4pm and she would go to LaF and Perry when she was done. It was nice to clear her head, something she was only able to do while practicing yoga. 

"Alright, good job everybody. I'll see you next week." She had a short break and checked her phone. Three messages from Carmilla. 

"u left ur dress. im wearing it to work 2day." 

Laura smiled. Carmilla was wearing her dress. She also sent a picture. It was a picture of herself, sitting at her enormous desk, wearing Laura's dress. Carmilla pouted in the picture. It made Laura's heart melt. 

"stuck at work till 9 again. send me a picture." Laura was wearing yoga pants and a sports bra, exposing her abs. She took a picture of herself, smiling. 

"im sweaty and gross. U better still be wearing my dress tonight" She included the picture and sent it.

Carmilla couldn't stop smiling. She'd see her tonight. Not like that surprised her, they had been together every day since they met. She looked at the picture Laura sent, staring at her abs and smile. She was even more attractive sweaty. 

"dont do that 2 me. im at work. NSFW." she sent. Someone knocked on her door. It was Jenn. 

"Come in." Jenn walked in and brought her coffee. 

"I like your dress, Miss Karnstein." 

"Thanks, Jenn." Carmilla ignored the fact that it wasn't hers. She thought of what Laura said yesterday. Her being jealous. Carmilla thought of all the people that were going to see Laura in that outfit today. Sweaty. She groaned, they weren't even dating, were they? They haven't gone on a date. Carmilla hated dates, though. Maybe they would be different with Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are always appreciated ;). Sooo.. What do you guys think? Do you want me to post more? If so, please leave a comment :). X.


	3. THREE

"Oh my god, you're totally in love with vampire girl!" Perry screamed. 

"No? What? We just kissed." 

"AND slept together." Lafontaine added. 

"Yes, just slept." 

They laughed. Laura shoved her third cupcake in her mouth. LaF and Perry shared a nervous look for a while. 

"What? What's happening?" Laura asked. 

"We have some exciting news," Perry said. LaF nodded, smiling at Perry. 

"You're moving out of this crappy neighbourhood? THANK GOD." Laura said. 

"Hey, it's got... Something... Character." Perry said, offended. 

"Sure." 

"No, we're not moving anytime soon. We're..." Perry grabbed LaF's hand. "We're getting married!" Perry said. 

"OH MY GOOOOOOOD!!" Laura screamed. She jumped from her chair, crumbs of muffin shooting from her mouth to the floor.

"And you're going to be our maid of honour, obviously." 

"OBVIOUSLY. Oh my god, I can't believe this. When? Where?" 

"We've been planning it for a while, actually. So... Next week. It'll just be us, Keith, Danny, your vampire girlfriend, our parents and maybe 10 more people. Nothing too crazy." 

"NEXT WEEK?" Laura screamed again. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe this. Also, she's not my girlfriend."

It was 11:30 pm when Laura left Perry and LaFontaine's house. She took a cab home, they had been celebrating and drinking a quite a bit and Laura did not feel like walking home in the dark, especially not drunk. It was midnight when Laura entered her building. Should she still go to Carmilla? It was late, she was probably asleep. Damn, she really wanted to see her dress on Carmilla. Laura went into her own apartment for a change, took a shower and slipped into bed. She wore Carmilla's band shirt, just for the smell. An hour passed, but Laura couldn't fall asleep. She wondered if Carmilla was awake. God, it was pathetic how much she thought of her. The blonde checked the time, 1am. She stood up and walked to Carmilla's front door. Laura softly knocked on the door. 

"Carm? Are you awake?" Laura stood there for a couple of minutes. She was still pretty drunk. "Carm?" She heard some noises, slowly coming closer. 

"Laura?" 

"Yeah, it's me." Carmilla opened the door and immediately smiled at her.

"Hi, come in." 

"You weren't sleeping?" Laura just saw what Carmilla was wearing. She was still wearing the dress. 

"No, I usually sleep late," Carmilla answered. 

"You're really hot in that dress. And without it." Laura said, bluntly. She felt way more confident when she was drunk. 

"You're hot in that t-shirt. And you're drunk." 

"My best friends got engaged, that's why I couldn't come tonight. Sorry. And I'm not drunk." 

"That's okay creampuff. Congratulations. Do you want some more wine?" 

"See, you're trying to get me drunk again. You know I'd have sex with you sober, right?" Laura then realised she was drunk. 

"Good to know. But you wouldn't say those things sober. I think you've had enough wine," Carmilla laughed. 

"Nonono, I want your wine. I missed your wine." 

"You've missed my wine?" 

Laura nodded and unzipped the back of the dress Carmilla was wearing. "I want my dress back." Laura smirked. "Take it off," she said. 

Carmilla did what Laura told her to do. "You're a pervert," Carmilla said. 

Laura stared at her breasts, well, bra. She was wearing a black bra today. Carmilla lifted Laura up and laid her carefully on the mattress. "I have to do some work stuff, you sleep." Carmilla was typing on her laptop on the couch. 

"But I can't sleep without you." Carmilla stopped writing and closed her laptop. 

"Is that why you came here?" 

Laura nodded. Carmilla stood up and walked towards the mattress, still jus wearing her bra and panties. Laura petted the empty spot next to her, inviting Carmilla to come lay next to her. Carmilla laid down on the spot, kissing Laura's forehead. 

"Take your bra off," Laura said. 

"Oh my god, you're such a pervert when you're drunk." Laura fell asleep not much later.

Carmilla woke up to the scent of coconut and flowers. When she realized why, a smile formed on her face. Laura. She was still sleeping, in Carmilla's arms. It was Carmilla's free day today and she hoped it was Laura's too. Carmilla played with Laura's hair as she woke up. 

"Hi creampuff," Carmilla said. A moan escaped Laura's lips when she pushed the sheets over her head. 

"I don't want to wake up", she said in a whiny voice. 

"You have to, I'm taking you on a date." Laura brought the sheets to her neck so she could look at Carmilla. 

"You are?" The blonde was smiling like an idiot and made her way out of the bed. 

"Where are you going?" Carmilla followed the smaller girl. 

"Making you breakfast." Laura opened the front door and ran to hers since Carmilla's kitchen just included a microwave. Carmilla quickly put on a shirt and ran across the hall, to Laura's light apartment. It was quite the opposite of hers. Laura pushed Carmilla into her couch and walked to the open kitchen. 

"What are you making?" 

"Pancakes."

"You had a car this entire time? Why do you take cabs all the time?" Laura asked. Carmilla had taken her to the small garage underneath their building. They were standing in front of an old Mercedes, black, of course. It looked expensive and very Carmilla-like.

"Driving in New York is insane." Carmilla answered. She opened the door for Laura and started the motor seconds later. 

"Where are you taking me?" 

"Are you afraid of heights?" Carmilla asked. 

"Ehm.. I don't think so? Wait, what? Why?" Carmilla just smirked. "Are you going to drive is from a cliff?" 

"Yes, creampuff. I'm obviously going to drive the prettiest and cutest girl I know, whom I have been trying to get a date with for two weeks off a cliff." Laura giggled nervously. They were driving through the crowded roads of New York. 

"Am I dressed properly?" Laura asked. 

"Again with the questions, don't bother." Laura decided to keep her mouth shut. She looked at the girl focusing on the road. She was too busy driving to notice Laura had been staring at her for minutes. Was it okay if Laura just kissed her? Whenever she wanted? She was too nervous to do that. So Laura just put her hand on Carmilla's thigh. Carmilla hummed. 

"You're dressed properly, by the way. You look amazing," Carmilla said when they stopped at the traffic lights. 

"I'm wearing a hoodie and jeans," Laura said, laughing. 

"Yeah, but you always look amazing". 

"Oh my god you're blushing," Laura said. "That's so cute". Carmilla buried her face in her hands. "No I'm not."

They stopped at a big building in Manhattan. It looked similar to Carmilla's work. Laura quickly stepped out of the car to open Carmilla's door. 

"Why thank you." Laura smiled and took Carmilla's hand. 

"Is that okay?" 

Carmilla nodded and squeezed Laura's hand. She notice that Laura was more happy today than usual. She took her inside the enormous building, to the elevator. The elevator flew to the highest floor. 

"You like rooftops, don't you?" Laura asked. Before Carmilla could answer, the elevator dinged and they stepped out of it. 

"Carm? Why is there a helicopter on this rooftop?" Laura asked. 

"Because we're flying it." Carmilla answered, cooly. Laura was just standing there, her mouth opened. A man stepped out of it, and greeted Carmilla. They seemed to know each other. 

"Okay, so Ben here," Carmilla motioned to the man standing next to her "is going to fly this chopper. The back of the copper is open, we can sit there and see Manhattan. If you want to, of course." Carmilla said, suddenly a bit nervous. Was this too much? She was just wanted to give Laura a good time. 

"Oh my god, YES! JESUS, Carm. You're insane" Laura screamed. 

"But in the good way, right?" she asked. It had kinda become their thing. Carmilla laughed, relieved and helped Laura into the copper. Ben handed them a pair of noise canceling headphones and put on his own one. At the back of the chopper, the walls were "opened", like Carmilla said. There was a big sort of pipe so you couldn't fall out of the chopper. Carmilla sat down, holding onto the pipe with her legs dangling out of the chopper. It looked a bit scary to Laura, but Carmilla reassured her that nothing could happen. Laura trusted her and sat close to Carmilla, one arm holding onto her and one arm on the pipe. Ben could interact with the two women through the headphones and announced that they would take off in a few seconds. Carmilla felt Laura's grip getting tighter around her arm and wrapped her other arm around Laura. She looked excited. The blades of the chopper started spinning really fast, making their hair go everywhere. Just a few minutes later, they were in the air. The view was even more impressive than it had been through Carmilla's office windows. They flew past the bridge, empire state building and saw the straight, perfect streets underneath them. Laura was swinging her legs in the air, not scared anymore. Carmilla laughed and enjoyed the view. When she looked at Laura, she saw her smiling like she hadn't before. She seemed really happy. Laura turned her head to Carmilla and mouthed a 'Thank you'. The sound of the wind and propellers was too loud to hear each other. She took her phone and took a picture of both of them, with the view behind them and a couple more of the view itself. The chopper got closer to the building they were on before and landed. 

"That was the best thing I have ever experienced," Laura said when the propellers slowed down. They took of their headphones and thanked Ben. Laura kept on saying how amazing it was and Carmilla just grinned as they stepped into the elevator again. 

"Seriously. I can't thank you enough." 

"Oh, I can think of ways you can," Carmilla smirked. 

"Gross," Laura laughed. 

"Hey, who says I meant it like that." Carmilla said, sarcastically. 

"Do you always take girls to helicopters on first dates?" 

"Duh, why do you think I live in that shitty apartment? I spend all my money on the countless dates I go on," Carmilla joked. Laura seemed unsure for a moment. Did she really go on that many dates? Carmilla noticed and quickly gave her a kiss. "No, I don't. Just you," she said, sweetly.

"We're not going home yet. Unless you want to, of course. Are you hungry?" Carmilla asked, in the car. 

"Always," Laura answered. They drove to a small restaurant in Brooklyn, it wasn't too far from their apartments. The restaurant was even smaller inside than it seemed outside, but it didn't bother either of them. If anything, it meant they could sit closer to each other and it wasn't like they minded that. At all. They served Spanish tapas and it smelled amazing. Carmilla showed Laura all of the best small dishes and Laura loved every single one of them. 

"Could we please go on dates every single day of our lives together?" Laura realized how clingy that sounded when it escaped her lips, but fortunately Carmilla laughed and nodded.

"I'd like that."

They had drank some fancy cocktails at a bar before they went back to their apartment. Laura was definitely drunk, worse than the night before. "Thank you," Laura said, very pleased with the day. They were standing in the hallway of their apartments. Carmilla didn't seem drunk at all, even though she had drank the same amount as Laura. 

"I know... If I come in now, in your apartment... Things would happen that I'd rather experience sober," Laura mumbled. Carmilla was laughing, hoping Laura was right. 

"Alright, I'm at work tomorrow, so text me. Goodnight, Laura." Carmilla gave Laura a quick kiss and disappeared in her apartment. When Laura fell on her bed, she immediately fell asleep.

"laura. i have a business trip to boston, just heard about it. sorry. we'll text. X"

Laura was in the subway when she read the message, immediately trying to call her, but of course, no signal. She waited impatiently for the subway to stop. Three more stops. The metro filled with sweaty people, everyone trying not to make eye contact with the person standing way too close next to them. Two more stops. Laura tried to call again, but still, no service. One more stop. Laura started getting a bit nervous now. The doors sprung open, Laura jumped out and ran out of the station. When she made it outside, Carmilla finally picked up.

"Hi creampuff."

Laura smiled when she heard the voice she had been hearing for the last weeks.

"Carm. When do you get back?"

"A 'how are you' would be nice."

"Ugh, tell me. I had a shitty day at work and I want to see you."

"Sorry babe, you're going to have to wait for a couple days... I'll be back in four days."

Laura's day just got worse. Four days was a lot for them. It sounded crazy, Laura knew, but she would miss the girl that wasn't even her girlfriend. A lot. "Is ehh... Are your assistants with you?"

"Yeahyeah, Jenn is here. Shit, I've got to go to a meeting. Sorry Laura, I'll text you later."

The short blonde kicked her door open and went straight to the shower. For some reason, it really bothered her that Jenn was there. Jenn was really, really handsome and wasn't that what happens at all affairs? Hot boss with their handsome assistant. Wait, affair? Laura put on the water and let the warm drops slide down her body. Carmilla couldn't have an affair if she was single, Laura thought to herself. They weren't even together and she was jealous. "Great job, Laura," she said out loud. Now what was she supposed to do for the next four days?

It was Carmilla's second day in Boston. She had been sent here to discuss ways to improve the brand, again. It's what she was always doing. Improve the brand, what could they do to make more money? Should they change the color of the cups or add more sugar to the coffees? Carmilla had been bored since she got there, attending the meetings and got back to her hotel. That's what they were supposed to do for the next three days. Carmilla was laying down in the hotel bed. It was 11pm. She had been thinking about what Laura said the last time she saw her. "Things would happen that I'd rather experience sober". The sentence played over and over in Carmilla's head. Laura liked her. Laura wanted to have sex with her. Laura got nervous around Carmilla. Laura kissed her. Carmilla wondered if Laura was still awake, so she texted her. She didn't want to wake up with a call.

"hey creampuff can you call me?"

Seconds later, Carmilla's phone ringed. She answered it as fast as she could, wanting to hear Laura's voice. They hadn't spoken for more than 24 hours. Their record.

"Carm! I was just going to call you. How's Boston?"

Laura tried not to sound desperate.

"It's boring. I want to see you. How was your day?"

"Wait, let's FaceTime."

The call ended and Carmilla's phone immediately ringed again. She accepted the call and waited for Laura's face to pop up on her screen. When it did, Carmilla started to smile.

Laura was sitting on the couch of her apartment, smiling like an idiot. "Carmilla you can't just Facetime with the girl you've gone on one date with naked."

Carmilla laughed. She was naked yes, but her sheets covered her body up to her shoulders. "Like you mind."

"I mind not being able to touch you."

"Me too. Let's not talk about that though. Tell me about your day."

"Work. It was okay. I went to LaF and Perry later, you know, they're getting married. This weekend. And ehm... I wanted to ask you... If you wanted to come with me. I mean, if you want to. Maybe going to my best friends' wedding as a second date is a bit too much? Like, I get it if you're a bit freaked out cause like we only went on one date and -"

"You're rambling. I'd love to come with you, meet your friends," Carmilla said.

Laura let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god, they would kill me if I didn't bring you. They keep on asking about 'vampire girl', which is you, by the way."

Carmilla hasn't stopped smiling. "You've told them about me? And what's up with that name?"

"Uhh.. Yeah. Well, I might have shown them a picture of you. They named you vampire girl."

Carmilla got nervous when she heard the name. Vampire girl. Should she tell her? Not now, but soon? It felt like she was lying to her and she really trusted Laura. She didn't want to hurt her, but she wasn't ready to lose her. 

"Ahh creampuff.. That's cute. I would've told my friends about you if I had any. In New York, I mean."

She had to tell her.


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist for this fanfic, I always listen to it when writing this. There'll be some songs from the playlist in the fic as well, so you can listen to it here!  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/floortjeolthof/playlist/1U9r8X6SgcNFKujHHk1wZE  
> Also, shoutout to animorph516 for suggesting the vampire reveal;).

Two days to go. Carmilla had actually had an okay time with her two assistants Jenn and Alex. They went to dinner together, talked, and even laughed. She knew Jenn was into her, it was kind of obvious, but Carmilla ignored it. She was kind of... Seeing someone. Right? Carmilla knew that Laura was still a bit jealous about the whole Jenn situation, especially now that she told her Jenn was into girls too.

"If you stand up now and scream that you're a true Trump supporter, Carmilla will kiss you," Alex said to Jenn, laughing.

"I'M DOING IT," Jenn screamed. Carmilla wasn't really listening, until she heard Jenn yelling.

"I'M A TRUE TRUMP SUPPORTER!!!" Jenn yelled. Jenn started to laugh hysterically, Carmilla not getting the joke. People around them in the restaurant started booing, giving them dirty looks.

"Carmilla! You have to make out with Jenn."

"You guys are such children. Remember I'm your boss? Also, sorry Jenn. I'm not kissing you."

"But it's the rules! You have to! She did the dare."

"I'm not playing your little truth or dare game," Carmilla said.

Jenn pouted, Alex was still laughing.

"Let's get out of here though, before they'll attack us. Carmilla has a girlfriend, Jenn," Alex suggested.

"What? No? Who told you? I mean, what?" Carmilla asked, confused. She hadn't told them anything about Laura yet, knowing about Jenn's crush, besides, she wasn't into sharing that kind of stuff with her assistants. Or anyone, really.

"Oh my god, you actually do? Wait, it's Miss Hollis? We heard you guys in your office." They shared a look.

Carmilla blushed. "You guys are gross. She isn't exactly my girlfriend though."

"Good!" Jenn said, quickly moving forward and kissing Carmilla. Not just a quick kiss, Jenn was really going for it. Carmilla didn't know what to do, her lips frozen. What was she supposed to do? It felt wrong, kind of like cheating. She thought of Laura's soft lips and sweet voice, it made her feel sick. Not Laura, but Jenn. She didn't want this, so she stopped, immediately. 

"I.. I can't do that, okay? Also, I'm your boss, guys. It's late anyways, I'm going to the hotel." Carmilla left the restaurant and went to the hotel. Why did it feel like cheating if she didn't have a girlfriend? They weren't together, not really, right? They had only met weeks ago, plus, Carmilla didn't want to lie to Laura. She had to tell her about her being a vampire, even though there was a big chance Laura would think Carmilla was crazy, or she'd freak out and leave. It hurt Carmilla to think about that. Besides, Carmilla had to tell her, if she'd ever want to have sex with Laura. She knew her fangs would come out, or her eyes would change. It wasn't like she killed people, though. It wasn't too hard to get blood from hospitals, or even animals. It was cruel, she knew it, but she couldn't live without it. She was a vampire.

Earlier that day, they got some free time. Carmilla had gotten a black dress for Laura's friends' wedding. She also got a pair of heels for Laura, hoping she'd like them. The vampire laughed to herself when she realised she knew the shoe size of the girl that wasn't 'exactly her girlfriend'.

Laura had been busy with the preparations of the wedding. She didn't have to do that much, Perry and LaF had already been working on it for a long time. The wedding would be at Central Park. But Laura still had to organise a small party for all the guests the night before the wedding. LaF and Perry didn't want a bachelor party, so they decided to just go with a party together.

"Perr, I'm bringing Carmilla to the wedding," Laura said, trying not to make her smile wider than it already was.

"Duh! Of course you would, we have to meet her. She's all you've been talking about." Perry was really excited about the whole Laura/Carmilla thing, since Laura didn't usually have girlfriends. At all. She would just have one night stands, but never a girl who would stay longer than two days. Perry was baking her famous muffins for the party, tonight. Carmilla would come home today, but Laura wasn't sure about the time. She didn't think she'd come to the party, though, after the long ride. LaF was blowing up balloons and hanging some decorations in Laura's apartment. Letting her two friends hang out in her apartment was one thing, but throwing a party in it? Laura decided to make an exception because of the whole marriage thing. Jeez. Marriage. Laura was 22, marriage seemed way too far away.

Time seemed to move slower on the ride back to New York than during the meetings she had experienced the last four days. Some guy named Mike from work drove Jenn, Alex and Carmilla. They had been talking about work the entire way back, avoiding what happened at the restaurant. It was 9pm when they finally dropped Carmilla off at her apartment. She'd only taken a small bag of clothes with her, not having much else. When Carmilla stepped into the building, she could hear loud music through the entire building. Carmilla almost ran to Laura's apartment, excited to finally see her. She was surprised when she figured out where the loud music came from. The door of Laura's apartment was open, so Carmilla walked in. There were people everywhere. Laura's apartment was small, so the room was easily filled with forty people. The vampire tried to walk through the living room. When she finally made it to Laura's couch, she saw who was on there. Everyone on the couch saw Carmilla too, except the girl she was looking for. Perry and LaF smiled at Carmilla, giving Laura signs. The blonde finally realised who was standing behind her, and jumped from the couch into Carmilla's arms.

"Oh my god I'm so happy you're here! I really need someone to feed me," Laura half-joked. Seconds later, her mouth was on Carmilla's lips.

"I missed you too," Carmilla said, laughing. "What's going on though? I thought you didn't like parties?"

"No, I'm throwing it for Perry and LaF, you know, they're getting married." Laura dragged Carmilla to her friends, LaF almost jumping Carmilla.

"I've heard so much about you! It's Lafontaine, by the way."

Perry pushed LaF away, trying to shake Carmilla's hand. "IT'S SO GOOD TO MEET YOU!!!" Perry screamed, very drunk. Carmilla laughed, surprised by the attention.

"It's nice to meet you guys too, congratulations on the wedding."

Laura smiled, Carmilla was surprisingly polite. "She's mine though.. For now, I mean," Laura blushed at what she said, dragging Carmilla to her bedroom.

"Soooo.. Tell me about the trip," Laura smiled, as she sat on her bed and closed the door. They were finally able to talk.

"Really? You're taking me to your bedroom to talk?" Carmilla joked, and smiled sweetly. "Kidding, I missed talking to you."

Laura stood up and sat on Carmilla's lap, her face facing Carmilla's. "I didn't expect you to be a top," Carmilla laughed.

"Well, get used to it," Laura said and kissed Carmilla.

God, had she missed those lips. Carmilla's hands were everywhere, as well as her mouth.

"Did you think about me a lot?" Laura whispered, her fingers unbuttoning Carmilla's blouse.

"Yeah. I missed you," Carmilla breathed out.

Carmilla was now sitting in her bra, skirt and heels. The sight made Laura bite her lip. "God, that's hot."

Carmilla grinned and took Laura's shirt off, her fingers sliding over her strong stomach and abs. "You should teach me some of your... Yoga," Carmilla said.

Laura laughed and let her hand slide through her own hair, she did that a lot, Carmilla noticed. "Do you know what you're wearing tomorrow? To the wedding?" Laura asked.

"I bought a dress. And I got you something too," Carmilla said, opening her bag and pulling out the wrapped shoebox.

"Really? Why? I was going to say you didn't have to do that, but you kinda owe me after leaving me out of nowhere."

"Oh this is only the beginning of my making-up-to-laura-series," Carmilla bit her lip.

Laura carefully opened the box, revealing two black Louboutins. "OH MY GOD, CARMILLA ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THESE ARE LIKE 500 DOLLARS. I CAN'T TAKE THOSE."

"Of course you can, I'm not returning them. Besides, it made the useless trip worth something."

The blonde kissed Carmilla and put on the heels. It did things to Carmilla, seeing her in just her bra, jeans and the heels. 

"Laura, I have to tell you something," Carmilla started, nervously. She had to tell her. She had to. Laura sat up and looked at the vampire. "There's no normal way to say this, and please don't freak out. Or laugh. This is serious." Laura got nervous. Carmilla got something else out of her bag, something that seemed like a flask.

"You drink? I know that Carmilla, didn't have to be so serious about it," Laura joked.

"Uh yeah, I drink, but something else. You know how your friends call me a vampire? Well..." Carmilla was more nervous than she had ever been. Was it too late to back out now? Yes. Carmilla poured some of the liquid out of the flask, into her hand. "I ehh... I'm one. A vampire, that is."

Laura didn't know how to react. Carmilla seemed really serious, nervous, even. It had to be serious. "Proof. I need proof," Laura said.

"It's here," Carmilla pointed to the blood that she just poured into her hands. She then took a swig from the flask. Laura just looked at her, with huge eyes.

"No, bite me. Just a little bit, I trust you."

Camilla's eyes widened. "I can't do that. I haven't bitten anyone in years."

"Just... A tiny bit, it's okay, alright? I just want to... See it. Believe it."

Carmilla hesitated. She had learned to control herself when it came to feeding off humans. It was no problem, she wouldn't even hurt Laura, she had learned how to do it without hurting people. But still, it seemed wrong. What was she supposed to do? Laura was probably going to leave her if she didn't do it. 

"Okay. Just a tiny bit, okay? I won't hurt you, I promise." 

The vampire moved her lips to Laura's neck, her fangs piercing through Laura's soft skin. She tasted Laura's blood. God, it tasted good. Carmilla slowly licked the blood off Laura's neck. Laura let out a soft moan. 

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you scared I'm going to report you, or something?"

Carmilla was surprised by Laura's reaction. She expected her to run away, freak out, laugh, not believe it. "I didn't want to lie to you. But please, you can never tell anyone. I know it's soon but I eh... I've got a good feeling about uhm... About us." Laura nodded, smiling at her. 

"Me too." 

Laura wasn't sure why she believed all of this, but she did. Carmilla was a vampire. She had so many questions, but it didn't seem appropriate to ask all of those in that moment. 

"We should go back to the party," Carmilla said. "I can't take that from your friends."

Laura smiled, put on her shirt and kept her new heels on. "I'll show my new heels off. And you. You haven't met all of my friends. Also, you'll have to answer all of my questions about... Vampire stuff, okay? Later." 

Carmilla nodded and when they both put on their clothes again, they grabbed each others hands, walking into the room filled with people. 

An hour later, Carmilla had been introduced to every single person in the apartment. Laura had a lot of friends, Carmila was a little bit jealous. She didn't have many friends. Just Jenn and Alex. Back in Florida, she didn't bother making them. It's not like she was anti-social, or rude to people. She was actually really polite and funny. But she just didn't realise until she had met Laura, how nice it was to be around other people. 

"I'm not drinking. Neither are you," Laura whispered in Carmilla's ear. She knew exactly what she meant with that. "I want to experience this sober," Carmilla heard the words Laura had said days ago in her head. Everyone would leave at 12, because they all had to go the wedding tomorrow. It wasn't a good idea to have a wedding filled with hungover, half-asleep people. 

At 1, everyone was gone. Except for Carmilla. They went to her apartment to avoid the mess in Laura's apartment. "You were sorta right about, Jenn, you know," Carmilla said. 

They were laying on the couch, Carmilla laying on Laura's lap. Laura played with her hair, but stopped when she heard what the vampire said. "What do you mean?"

"She eh, she kissed me."

Laura swallowed. She wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't be mad, they weren't really together, she thought. But it made her heart sink. 

"Did you... Did you enjoy it?"

Carmilla chuckled. "No, I stopped her and walked away."

"Why?"

"It felt like cheating."

"On who?" Laura wasn't sure what to ask. She couldn't cheat if they weren't together. They hadn't talked about being exclusive. They had only gone on one date. 

"Ehm, on you." Carmilla sat up, facing Laura and grabbed her hands. "I know it's weird. But it felt like it, you know? I thought of you, your lips, I missed you. It didn't feel right to kiss someone else. I know it's soon, but I can't help it." 

A smile appeared on the blonde's face. "Do you... Are you saying that eh, that you want to be my girlfriend? Like, you want to not date other people? Cause like, I understand if you don't, just tell me, becau-" 

"Sweetie, you're rambling again. Do you want to date other people?" Carmilla asked, a bit nervous. Laura seemed to know lots of people, she didn't expect her to choose her out of all those people.

"Yes. I mean, no. I don't want to see other people. Yes to being your girlfriend," Laura was smiling. "I mean, if you want to, of course."

"Yes. I'd like that very much. God, we're such teenagers." Carmilla laughed, relieved. Laura's smile was the same one she had in the helicopter, the most happy one Carmilla had ever seen. 

Laura brushed a strand of hair out of Carmilla's face. "You're my girlfriend," she couldn't stop smiling. "And you're a vampire," Laura added. 

"Can we please do the questions another time? I need a favour." Carmilla asked, chuckling. 

"Sure, anything." 

"Take off your clothes, keep on the heels and your underwear." Carmilla bit her lip. 

"So that's what you bought the heels for, you fucking pervert," Laura said as she took off her top and jeans. When she did what Carmilla asked for, she sat on Carmilla's lap, facing the vampire. 

Carmilla was smirking, not knowing what to do with her hands. She had waited for this to happen. Carmilla didn't want to have sex with Laura before she had told her about the vampire thing. She was scared Laura would notice her fangs or the changes in her eyes. Now that she finally told her, she felt lighter, happier. She trusted her, besides, no one ever believes the vampire stuff. Except for Laura, she believed her. "If I believe you" by The 1975 was playing as Laura slowly moved her lips to Carmilla's. It felt like a relieve when their lips touched each other. 

"Do you want to... Do it again?" Laura asked, a bit unsure. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"The uh, the biting. Do you want to do it again?"

It sounded like an invitation to Carmilla. She smirked. "You liked that?"

Laura blushed. "Maybe."

"Hmm, kinky. But uh, I can't just eat you, at all times, you know."

Laura's eyebrow shifted. "Oh, I can think of ways."

The blonde took off Carmilla's skirt and blouse. They were both just sitting in their underwear. Carmilla was tracing the veins around Laura's collarbones with her fingers. She moved her lips to Laura's neck, just like before. Laura didn't feel the pain, too distracted by Carmilla's lips and tongue on her neck. Not like it hurt anyways, her fangs were sharp and her lips soft. 

When Carmilla looked back at Laura, the blonde could see Carmilla's dark eyes. It seemed like they were much darker when they were touching each other. Laura figured it was a vampire thing. 

"You taste sweet." 

Laura giggled. "Have you seen how many muffins I've eaten? Perry baked like, a hundred of them."

Carmilla softly touched the part she had just fed off. There wouldn't be a scar or anything, it was just red. It'd heal in no-time. 

Suddenly, Laura's arms were thrown around Carmilla's shoulders, trying to hug her. When they parted, Carmilla's bra had been taken off. Laura did that. 

"You sneaky, sneaky girl," Carmilla laughed and threw the bra somewhere in the room. Laura immediately moved her fingers from Carmilla's shoulders to her breasts. And then her mouth. It felt so good to finally be able to touch her, whenever she wanted. Wherever she wanted. Carmilla stood up, carrying Laura to the mattress. They both laid down, Laura taking off her own bra as well. There they were, both sitting on their knees on the mattress. They were staring at each other, their eyes, their lips, breasts, legs, everything. 

"Do you think we should eh, go sleep? It's three already and we have to get up early tomorrow," Carmilla said. She really wanted to carry on, god, she wanted to. But she didn't want to ruin Laura's experience at her best friends wedding, because she was too tired. 

"It's three already?!" 

Carmilla nodded, smiling, giving Laura one last kiss.

Laura pouted, she really wanted to carry on with Carmilla right now. "Ugh, alright. I hate you sometimes."

"Liar."


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to upload again, school started :/. So I'll be posting one chapter every saturday now. Don't be afraid to send me a message/tweet on twitter, it's @satansbabee
> 
> (SPOILER ALERT)  
>  My friend Alejandra helped me with writing the smut in this chapter, so I'd like to say thank you so much Ale!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I did my best:). (ALSO DID Y'ALL SEE THE SEASON 3 TRAILER???!?! I'M SCREAMING)

Laura was jumping up and down on the mattress, waking Carmilla up. 

"WEDDING DAAAAAY!" she screamed. Perry, LaF and Laura had been friends for years. Laura had always tried to get them together, so when they finally did, she couldn't be happier. Well, she could. She might have been a little bit more happy last night.

"Ughhhhhh, it's so early," Carmilla yawned, but did not complain to the girl jumping on her mattress, still just wearing her panties. That realisation hit Laura as well, so she quickly grabbed Carmilla's kimono.

"Can I use your shower? I don't want to face the mess in my apartment." Carmilla hesitated for a second, should she join her? She decided not to, she wanted their first time to be special. When did she turn so... Romantic? Carmilla had only had one serious relationship in her life, which had been the worst. But it all felt different with Laura. She had a really good feeling about her, almost like it wasn't real.

"Yeah, go for it," the vampire finally answered. She decided to make a quick breakfast for both of them. Smoothies. They had to leave in an hour, since Laura would help LaF and Perry with the wedding. Carmilla smiled when she opened the fridge. Laura did her groceries again.

"Could you grab my dress and some underwear? I don't want to walk naked through the hallway," Laura asked. She was standing in the living room, still wet. The towel wrapped around her barely covered her body.

"Of course." She couldn't say no to her, especially not when she stood there the way she did. When she got to Laura's apartment, it was still a mess. Obviously. The apartment that was always clean and organized was completely trashed. Carmilla decided to clean it up later, Laura had a lot on her mind with the wedding and all.

The only room in the apartment that was still perfectly neat was Laura's bedroom. It smelled like her. So, Carmilla got to go through Laura's closet. Nice. When she opened the closet door, she wasn't surprised to see that every piece of clothing was perfectly folded and organized. A black dress, mid-length caught Carmilla's eye. It was the dress Laura was going to wear today. It fit her so well. Next, underwear. Carmilla was maybe a bit too excited for this part. All of Laura's panties were really pretty. She had all different kinds of colors, lace, thongs. Carmilla smirked when she saw a vibrator hidden underneath a pile of panties. She grabbed it as well, just to annoy Laura later. The vampire grabbed the prettiest panties she could find, so Laura could choose.

The door of Carmilla's apartment flew open. Laura was sitting on the couch, wearing Carmilla's kimono. When she saw what was in Carmilla's hands, she blushed. 

"Oh c'mon... Don't make this awkward," Laura begged, covering her head in a pillow. 

"I'm not. You are," Carmilla laughed. She walked over to Laura, and sat on her lap this time. She brought her lips to the blonde's ear. "But you know, you don't have to use it now that you're with me anymore. I can take care of..."

Carmilla brought her hands to Laura's inner thigh. "That." 

Laura bit her lip and pushed Carmilla away. She knew she was teasing her. "You're the worst."

"The worst made you breakfast," Carmilla handed Laura the smoothie. 

"I guess breakfast-making-Carm is less bad, then."

"Yeah? What's the best version of me?"

Laura giggled. "Guess I can answer that after tonight." 

 

"You're supposed to freak out before the wedding, right? I'm not freaking out," Perry said. She was standing in front of the mirror, smiling. Her hair was curly, as always. Today, it seemed especially curly. 

"I'm so happy."

You could see it, everyone could see it. Laura was adjusting Perry's dress, because that's what maids of honour were supposed to do, right? Everything was ready. In five minutes, she would walk up to the 'aisle' and LaF would be there. They didn't want to have a traditional wedding, so they didn't have traditional wedding clothes either. 

"So am I," Laura said. They stood there, smiling in the mirror. Minutes passed by, they weren't saying anything, just standing there.

"I'm ready."

Perry was wearing one of her favourite dresses, not a wedding dress. LaFontaine wore a coloured button-up with a black blazer. They looked amazing. The whole wedding just seemed like a picnic party with people marrying, it was quite comical.

Everyone was literally sitting on rugs, talking to each other. There was wine, pie, muffins, cookies and a few people playing on guitars and ukuleles. It was the most cheap wedding you could probably think of, but money wasn't the issue. They wanted it to be like this, nothing forced or awkward. Everyone seemed to be having fun. LaF and Perry walked together to the middle of the group. The people started clapping and cheering. Laura took a seat next to Carmilla, giving her a quick kiss. 

"We'll just skip the boring, emotional stuff, let's get married," LaFontaine said. Everyone laughed. The officiant asked the usual wedding stuff, making it short. When they finally kissed each other, everyone started cheering again. They both signed something, and that was it. 

Laura was surprised at how easy it was. They just got married. Her two best friends got married and it wasn't that big of a deal like everyone made it out to be. 

"WE'RE MARRIED!" Perry screamed and held their hands in the air. 

A stereo started blasting music, people got up and started dancing and hugging both LaF and Perry. 

Laura and Carmilla haven't spoken to each other at the wedding yet. Carmilla was busy meeting all of Laura's friends, and Laura was busy being a maid of honour. Whatever that meant. 

"I've never been to a wedding," Carmilla said. 

"What do you mean?"

"I never go to them. I get invited, but they always seem lame. This one is amazing though." 

Laura started laughing. "You're a 24 year old vampire who has never gone to a wedding?" She whispered the word vampire.

Carmilla nodded. "That's right." 

Laura looked at her girlfriend. Her girlfriend. She still couldn't believe it. They were both wearing black dresses. Probably not that normal at a wedding, but nobody cared. Most people were just dressed in their normal clothes anyways. Laura was wearing her new heels, everyone was complimenting her on them. 

Carmilla shoved another red velvet cupcake in her mouth. "They're so good. I love your... Friends." She mumbled. 

"C'mon, let's dance." 

A slower song was playing. Laura knew she couldn't dance, but she didn't care. She really didn't expect Carmilla to be such a great dancer, though. Carmilla grabbed her hands, brought her body close to her own body. 

"I didn't know you were so good at this," Laura said, smirking. 

"You still have a lot to learn about me," Carmilla said as she spinned Laura around. LaFontaine and Perry were dancing next to them. "My girlfriend really is the best dancer," Laura screamed. 

"Wait, did she just say girlfriend?" LaF asked Perry. She nodded enthusiastic, followed by screaming. "LAURA HAS A GIRLFRIEEEEEND!" They were yelling, both dancing like maniacs. All four of them were laughing, being ridiculously happy. Carmilla decided that this was one of her happy moments. She didn't have a lot of them before she met the woman standing close to her. 

"I really like you, you know," Carmilla whispered in Laura's ear as she pushed her closer to herself. 

"I really like you too." Laura felt like her heart was melting. How could she be with the cutest, most beautiful woman she had ever met? It still didn't feel real. 

They'd go to a bar later to eat, but mainly drink, with Perry and LaF's closest friends. Carmilla was included. It was a big, old bar, their usual friday night bar. 

"This one's for LaFerry!" Danny yelled when everyone took a shot. Carmilla wasn't a big fan of Danny, and Danny didn't seem to be fully okay with Laura and Carmilla's relationship either. The vampire decided to just ignore it, she would get used to it. 

"And this one's for these two hotties over here!" Lafontaine yelled, referring to Laura and Carmilla, as she took another shot. They were a big fan of Carmilla. 

They made up excuses to take more shots, Carmilla wasn't affected by them though. Laura was, she always had been. She got drunk really easily. "Carm and I gotta go use the restroom," Laura said. She just went along with it and followed her to the restroom. There was no one there besides them. The second Carmilla closed the bathroom door, Laura pushed her to the stall wall and kissed her. "Have I mentioned you look so fucking hot tonight," Laura breathed out. 

"Yeah, a couple times," Carmilla laughed. "So do you, by the way." 

Laura let her hand slide to Carmilla's breasts, her eyes fixed on her lips. "I want to fuck you." 

Carmilla smirked. "You get drunk really easily."

"True, but I'm speaking the truth."

"Not here, okay? Just don't drink more tonight or you'll jump me at the bar."

Laura nodded and kissed her one last time. When they walked back to their friends, they were all looking at them. 

"That was quick."

They weren't talking about using the toilet. Laura giggled. "It wasn't like that!"

Danny gave Carmilla a dirty look. "What's up with tall red haired girl? She doesn't like me." She made sure no one else heard it.

"She used to be into me. Or is. I don't know, she's nice though." Carmilla nodded, that's what she suspected. 

Laura's hand was on Carmilla's thigh, her fingers playing with the end of her dress. "Do you want to go home?" Her hand shifted higher up her thigh. 

The vampire swallowed. "Yes." 

They said goodbye to everyone and walked home. It was just a ten minute walk. "You still hate nights?" 

Laura was holding onto Carmilla, her arm around her waist. "I uh, I feel safe with you." 

"Me too. With you, I mean." 

"Really? Why?" Laura didn't really see herself as a strong, tough type. 

"You're strong, you know that, right? You're a fucking yoga teacher. Look at your arms and your abs. They're amazing." 

Laura giggled the rest of the walk home. 

When they got to Carmilla's apartment, she immediately walked to the fridge and grabbed a container filled with blood. She hadn't had any today, not wanting to risk it in front of Laura's friends. Laura was staring at her, it felt kind of weird to drink the blood in front of people to Carmilla. She had never done that, except for her family. 

"Sorry if I freaked you out, I just had to, you know." 

Laura smiled. "Of course not, you gotta do what you gotta do. Hey, I gotta grab some clothes from my place, be right back." 

The vampire thought Laura was handling the vampire situation really well. Not like she expected her to do. She had always been afraid to tell anyone, but she just felt obligated to tell her. She was happy she did. 

"Carmilla, you're not going to believe this... My apartment is all cleaned up, like-" Laura stopped talking when she saw the smirk on Carmilla's face. 

"Wait, did you do this?"

Carmilla had paid people to clean Laura's home, she didn't have time today to do it herself and she obviously wouldn't miss the money. 

"Maybe."

Laura ran to Carmilla and hugged her. "I like this version of you best, you know. You're too good for me." Carmilla chuckled. Yeah right, she was too good for her. That came out of the most friendly, happiest mouth Carmilla had ever seen. She believed Laura was too good for her. Way too good.

"Yeah? What about this version?" Carmilla pulled the dress over her head and kicked her heels off. She was standing in her underwear and started undressing Laura. 

Laura let out a sigh, like she was relieved. They'd finally be able to be together, no interruptions whatsoever. She had been wanting to do this for a long time now.

"Is something wrong? Just tell me if you don't want to, or if you want to wait? I can wait, you know," Carmilla said sweetly, suddenly a bit nervous.

"No, no, I really want this. A lot," Laura said, smiling. She took Carmilla's hand, dragged her to the mattress and kissed her. 

They were both a bit tipsy, but not really drunk. Laura was wearing her lace panties and a lace bra. Carmilla had black panties and a push up bra on. 

"I normally hate hearing or saying this, but it feels good to be yours," Carmilla said. Laura giggled and took a sip from the wine glass Carmilla had given her. When she looked back at Carmilla, she saw her eyes dark and staring at her lips. She looked like she was holding back.

"What's... Going on?" 

"You uh, you... You've got some blood on you lip." 

Laura brought her finger to her lip and realised she had been biting her lip for a while. "Kiss me, then." 

Carmilla hungrily brought their lips together, licking the remaining blood off of Laura's lips. The vampire thing really turned Laura on for some reason. Camilla's fingers moved to Laura's panties and carefully pulled them down. Their bras were thrown on the floor seconds later. 

"Jesus Christ, Laura..." Carmilla said as she looked at her body. She really had the most amazing body she had ever seen. Laura smiled and explored Carmilla's body. She didn't feel insecure, being completely naked in front of her for the first time. Should she? It felt right. 

The vampire pushed Laura backwards on the bed, and towered above her. "Do you like the biting?" 

Laura bit her lip and nodded. She was a bit embarrassed about it, but she really, really liked the biting. 

Carmilla moved her lips to the left side of Laura's neck, just underneath her ear. It wasn't like she needed the blood, but it just tasted so fucking good, coming from Laura. The second she pushed her fangs into her skin, Laura started moaning. Carmilla smirked, the fact that Laura enjoyed this really didn't bother her. The sweet taste of Laura's blood was now on Carmilla's tongue, tasting the red liquid. She then moved her lips and hands to Laura's breasts, softly touching them. 

Laura's leg was pushing Carmilla's legs apart, her breathing getting harder. The blonde moved her hand underneath Carmilla's body to her stomach. She let her fingers slide from her bellybutton to her thigh. They were looking at each other, staring, almost. Pupils dilated and lips apart. 

"Tell me how much you want this," Laura said, with a low, soft voice. Her hand was close to the only part of Carmilla she hadn't touched yet. 

"I really, really fucking want you." Carmilla breathed out and pushed Laura's hand to where she wanted it most. When she did, their lips collided and Laura started rubbing circles on the vampire's clit, feeling the moan vibrate through her mouth. She wish she could her Carmilla's moans whenever she wanted to, was that weird? They sounded so low and could turn her on in just a second. 

"God, you're wet," Laura whispered through Carmilla's moaning. 

"Because of you."

When Carmilla thought she couldn't handle the mess happening in her body anymore, Laura pushed two fingers inside of her. "Fuck," the vampire let out. 

Suddenly, Laura's fingers stopped moving. She looked at Carmilla, smirked and pushed her next to herself, so she was now laying on her back. Laura turned around, moving her body above Carmilla's. Carmilla tried to bring Laura's hands back to where they were seconds ago, but Laura pinned Carmilla's hands above her head. "Don't move unless I tell you so." 

The vampire smirked, the girl above her was absolutely driving her crazy. Laura slowly let her wet fingers move back to where they were before, pleasing Carmilla. Her cheeks flushed, hair everywhere on the pillow. "If you don't stop..." Carmilla started, but stopped and moaned again. 

"Then what?" She asked, teasing her. 

"Then I'm going to come," Carmilla let out in between her own moans.

"That doesn't exactly... Discourage me, you know."

Her fingers started moving faster, as well as Carmilla's breathing. "Fuck, Laura, fuck me." 

Seconds later, Carmilla was screaming and Laura was smirking. 

Laura let her body drop next to Carmilla's, feeling satisfied. She let the girl catch her breath for a few seconds. She didn't think she had ever been more turned on, and started touching herself. 

"Hey, don't start without me," Carmilla said as she sat up, crawling to Laura's thighs. She pushed her legs apart and started kissing them, slowly moving towards Laura's most intimate part.

When her lips finally touched her clit, Laura felt like she hadn't ever before. How did she do that? Every time Carmilla had said or done anything, it felt like she heard or felt it for the very first time in her life. 

"Oh my god Carmilla, that feels so fucking good. Don't ever stop." 

Her tongue moved faster, up and down. One hand was on Laura's breast, and the other one was moving towards Laura's entrance. She stopped for a moment, just to tease her. 

"Why'd you stop?" Laura asked, trying hard not to sound desperate. 

She knew the answer when she saw Carmilla's smirk. "Ugh, you're the worst."

Carmilla laughed, "That's not how you get me to keep going." 

Laura giggled and started touching herself again. "Alright, then I'll do it myself." 

The vampire didn't expect that, the sight making her even more turned on. Laura's eyes were closed, her fingers moving in her circles. She really wanted to help her. "This is your plan to get me to keep going?" Carmilla asked, still laughing. 

"Yes, is it working?" 

"It is." Carmilla brought her mouth back to where it had been and not much later, Laura's back started to ache, her moaning getting louder. "I'm coming," she managed to say. Seconds later, she did, screaming Carmilla's name through the apartment. 

"Fuck, Laura." Carmilla said when she was laying next to her again. The girl had never looked more beautiful, her hair messy, eyes closed, red cheeks and a satisfied smile on her lips. She opened her eyes and looked at Carmilla. "Do you think our neighbours heard us?" Laura asked.

"Hmm, well, I have this really hot girl living next door, but you know, I've heard her moaning the night after I met her, so I guess we're even now."

"Wait, who?" Laura asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"Her name is Laura. Hollis."

Laura's cheeks turned even more red. "You heard that?" 

Carmilla smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I didn't mind though. What were you thinking about?" 

"You."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated ;).


End file.
